Mastering Life
by Fleurdetemps
Summary: How is the Master connected to Sam Tyler and what is it about the 'Saxon' case that intrests the Doctor. A Doctor Who, Life on Mars Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Sam Tyler strode into work with a weary air of defeat. He slumped down in the nearest chair only to have DCI Gene Hunt explode into the office with his usual enthusiasm.

"Right lads, we've got a right smartarse bastard from," he glanced at an official looking document with a sneer. "U.N.I.T. whatever that means. And he and the skirt want to talk to you lot about the Saxon case."

"Why do they want to know about that? It was all done and dusted," replied Sam. "I made sure it was all above board."

"Don't get your knickers in a twist Sammy boy, they aren't one of us. It's military intelligence."

"Military? What gives the jurisdiction?"

Suddenly everything seemed to be muffled like when your ears pop and the sound of a ventilator blended in, then a voice spoke; 'Hello, I'm Martha Jones. You don't know me, but you look like _him_.'

"Oy!" Hunt slapped Sam round back of the head. "Don't drift off when I'm speaking."

"Ah!"

"Say sorry Guv," he growled.

"Sorry…Guv."

"Apparently the dandy in the velvet suit things one of you lot picked up some confidential documents containing some plans. So I want to show this is a clean shop, understand?"

"Yes, Guv," they all chimed.

Hunt bowled out of the office leaving them all reeling.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" asked Chris.

"Find the papers and burn them," chuckled Ray, lighting up a cigarette.

"No! No," exclaimed Sam. "If we have the papers we return them, ok?"

The voice returned; 'He is…was _evil_. He did look a lot like you. Really I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw you.'

"Jelly Baby?" asked Chris while chewing on of the sweets. He held out the paper bag. "Boss?"

"Where did you get them from," asked Sam picking out the red jelly baby, his favourite flavour, and biting the head off before swallowing the rest.

"Oh, the guy with the curly hair and long scarf we brought in for disturbing the peace last night had them in his pocket."

"You can't eat other peoples property. That's stealing."

"You just ate one," said Ray, with a smug grin. "Receiving stolen goods, that is."

"That's not the point-,"

"The fella gave them to me…and Annie," explained Chris pointing policewoman. "For being understanding. I wasn't too sure at first, me mam is always telling me not to take sweets from strangers, but as we'd been introduced I couldn't see the harm."

"Where is he now?"

"Gone. He got released this morning. Some bird from the paper came and collected him."

"I'll take those," said Sam, picking up the bag and stuffing it into his pocket. "Evidence."

"But, Boss," protested Chris.

"Privilege of rank."

* * *

"I'm the Doctor and this is my assistant Jo," said the velvet suited figure, introducing himself. "We just want to ask a few questions."

"Poking your nose in where its not wanted, more like," grumbled Ray.

"It's for your own good. Now who's first?"

"I'll go first," volunteered Sam, stepping up. "I'm responsible if anything has gone missing."

"But, Boss," protested Chris.

The voice again; 'The Master, that's what _He_ called himself. The Doctor said he was a Time Lord.'

"Master...?"

"Yes," said Hunt, suddenly stepping up behind Sam. "Or are you getting delusions of grandeur?"

"My mind was elsewhere."

The Doctor frowned like he had realised something was wrong.

"Well, make sure you pay attention or I'll have to remind you how to?"

"Is there a place we can carry out the interviews? Ah, that looks like a good place," said the Doctor, opening the door to Hunt's office. "Coming, hmm?"

* * *

"Tell me about the Saxon Case…"

"We got called to the Saxon house on Thursday 16th of October. The neighbours had reported some odd occurrences and that Mr Saxon hadn't been seen for a while so we went to investigate."

"And what did you find there?"

"The house was in disarray and Mrs Saxon was sporting a nasty black eye. We carried out a thorough investigation but couldn't find any evidence of foul play."

"But you suspected that something was wrong?"

"Yes," he snapped. "But as I said without hard evidence or a willing party we can't do anything."

"Did you remove any object from the house?"

"No. Nothing…we didn't have a warrant you see."

'We stopped him though…but _she_ escaped and I've learned that anything is possible when the Doctor is involved.'

"Doctor?" said Sam out loud.

"Yes?"

"No I didn't mean you…I'm sorry I was thinking out loud."

"Easily distracted? Sure you didn't overlook the evidence?"

"I'm sure."

"Thank you Sam," said Jo who had been taking notes throughout the interview. "You can go now."

As Tyler walked out of the door he overheard them speaking.

"The time detector spiked when he walked into the room."

"What does that mean?"

"That he has either come in contact with or travelled through the vortex."

"Do you think he took the Master's TARDIS?"

"The frequency is different, so we still have to find who piloted the ship."

"Time travel," he muttered under his breath. Although he'd convinced himself that he was in a coma, maybe this was the way out he had been waiting for.

"Oy, Tyler! It's not nice to listen at doors. Are you in cloud cookoo land today or what?" yelled Hunt, having come to be standing next to him without any warning.

"What?"

"I said we are going back to the house with this Doctor bloke, cloth-ears!"

"Why?"

"I don't have to explain my motives to you," he snapped, turning to the Doctor and Jo who had just emerged from the office. "You will follow me."


	2. Chapter 2

"That car is an embarrassment," said Hunt, as he drove the cortina through the streets towards the Saxon house.

"I don't know, it's quite…quirky," replied Sam.

"Like its owner then. Don't know how he got that bird eating out of his hand."

* * *

They pulled up outside the redbrick house with its painted door and garden which looked like it had once been looked after but now suffered neglect. Hunt made sure he was at the head of the group, not allowing the Doctor to push past, and knocked on the door.

"Mrs Saxon! It's the police, open up!"

"She's not there," said the Doctor in a knowing kind of voice.

"Do you have x-ray vision or something?" He banged on the door again. "Open up!"

"She left after your lot had finished. I know because I checked before."

"You've been nosing around _my_ crime scene!"

"The Doctor needed to know-,"

"Jo, that's enough. We have every right to be here."

"What gives you jurisdiction?"

"Your government I presume," replied the Doctor.

"Seems like she's out," said Hunt, with an odd glint in his eye, "of course we have to check that nothing untoward has happened. It's the police, love!" He then proceeded to open the door by kicking it in.

"Nice one, Guv," said Sam, sarcastically.

"If braking down doors was an Olympic sport I'd be king," he mused stepping over the threshold.

"I could have opened the door without damaging the property," protested the Doctor.

"Not as fun that way. What you after then?"

Sam looked around and spotted a radio on the side and a tune began to play, although no one else seemed to be aware of it. It sounded like some goth-punk song.

_'If you listen….you can hear when the heart stops when it goes…'_ He stepped nearer, intrigued. _'I know I died that night…I can never brought back to life, once again I know…'_

"Earth to Tyler, are you receiving me?"

"What?" The spell broken he couldn't hear the music anymore.

"Good."

"The grandfather clock," exclaimed Sam, pointing at the empty space at the end of the hall. "It's gone."

"And you know this how?"

"Look, there's even a pattern in the dust on the floor."

"I see," agreed the Doctor, squatting down to take a closer look. "And you didn't move it yourself?"

"No. Course not."

"How could he you can't exactly pick up a grandfather clock and put it in your pocket," said Hunt.

"Never say never," replied the Doctor. "Nothing is entirely impossible."

"I thought it was documents you said had gone missing?"

"We may have stretched the truth a little."

"This time you can't accuse _me_ of lying Sammy Boy. Any chance you big shots want to tell us what's going on or do I have to guess? Because I don't like guessing games."

_'My lord and Master I hope you can hear me. She's gone now. No one noticed me leave the ward. I can bring you back just like you asked me to. I have the ring. It was such a clever plan…to make a clone and disguise him as a human. I'm glad you liked the coma idea I suggested. I love making you happy.'_

"Who are you? Are you making that tapping sound?" asked Sam. He could hear a tapping sound merged with the electronic beep of a heart monitor. He could feel it reverberating through him. "Whoever it is, stop it! Stop it now!"

"Tyler! Tyler, snap out of it!"

"The drums…" his eyes shut tight as he tried to block it out, resist the shadow falling over him, creeping through his body like a virus.

"Get a grip you daft sod," yelled Hunt, striking Sam round the face. "This is not the time or the place to go doolally!"

"But they won't stop."

"Who won't stop?" Hunt demanded holding him by the collar.

"The drums in my head."

"Now he's hearing ruddy voices. Don't make me call the men in the white coats, because I will. I won't have a fruit loop on my team, one's enough for me."

"Stop them! Please!"

"You're a Doctor do something about the jabbering idiot," asked Hunt, directing his comment to the Doctor.

"I'm not a medical sort of doctor."

"Well, what kind of doctor are you 'cept for a useless one?"

"I've got to stop it…it's evil…another mind, a personality."

"I don't care who you're channelling but this is not funny and this ain't April fools so and you can stop playing silly buggers with me and snap out of it!" He shook him by the shoulders as if he could stop it that way. Sam stopped, silent for a moment. "That's better. When we get back you're going to get such a b-,"

"The drums…are gone," said Sam letting out a disconcerting chuckle, as his whole manner changed. "No, no…not gone, just…different. Dum, dum, dum…it goes…a single beat."

"Don't start that again or I'll have you yodelling a tune in a higher octave."

"I feel…I feel odd," he said flexing his hands and looking down at himself, then into the hall mirror. "I feel…free!"

"What have you been smoking?"

"Doctor," he spun round to face the Time Lord, his head tilted to one side. "Don't you recognize me?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you…but we've never met before today," replied the Doctor.

"What about you…Jo Grant?"

"You're Sam Tyler."

"Ah, now there is where you made your error. Sam Tyler is no more, I am the dominant personality and do you know why that is?"

"No. Illuminate us," said Hunt folding his arms.

"I am the Master."

"No you ain't. _I'm_ your lord and master," he grabbed hold of Sam's ear twisting it. "And you will obey _me_ no questions asked. We're leaving. Now!"

He grabbed hold of Sam's collar and dragged him out of the house flinging him head first into the back of the cortina.

"You can't do this to me!"

"Only good boys get to sit in the front. So stay still and shut it, or I'll lock you in the boot."


	3. Chapter 3

"You handcuffed me," exclaimed Sam/Master. "This is not acceptable!"

"Put it in a memo," replied Hunt, banging on the duty sergeants desk. "Service!"

"It's only me. That waster Smith is off sick again," replied Phyllis, in a tone that showed she wasn't pleased.

"Free cell, now."

"That's what I like about you, Guv, your manners," she checked the rosta. "We've got one left, cell three. What do you need it for?"

"I'm going to teach DI Tyler a lesson."

"Another one?" interjected Sam/Master. "You are full of-,"

"What did I tell you? Shut it!"

Hunt punctuated his sentence with a knee to the gut.

"You can't just lock me up, I have rights."

"Yeah, the right to remain silent, so use it."

* * *

"What are you going to do to him, Guv?" asked Ray, expectantly.

"Turn him over to the men in white coats?" suggested Chris.

"I always thought 'e should be in the funny farm."

"Keep your thoughts-rare though they are-to yourself Ray. You aren't helping."

"Do you think he's ill, Guv?" asked Annie. "He does look very pale. And there's that head wound."

"He tripped and fell into a door."

"The Doctor is still hanging around. He says he wants to see him."

"Not yet," growled Hunt. "No one is to see him till I'm satisfied he's back to normal, understand?"

"Yes, Guv," they all replied.

Hunt stormed through the doors into his office and pulled out the bottle of whisky from its place in the filing cabinet. Sitting down in his chair he stared at the bottle filled with the amber liquid…contemplating. He'd promised the Mrs that he would give up the booze for a month to prove he could, that he wasn't an alcoholic. But he wasn't half parched and he needed a drink to help him think. The Gene Genie doesn't brake his promises, I'll have to cope with just a ciggy. The Mrs complains about them too but at least they don't make me stagger in at ungodly hours of the morning.

* * *

Sam sat in the cell on the bunk his legs crossed and face resting in his hands. He could feel the evil inside it wanted to surface again. Something about being locked in the cell helped suppress the Master's personality. The shadow of hate hung over him like a death sentence, breaking like waves against the rocks. This was mad. How did he get into this situation? Why was this happening? And just who was the woman who had spoken to him? Sam got glimpses of memories…of who the Master was and it frightened him. Such pure, unadulterated evil. The guy was a sociopath. He didn't see anything wrong in his behaviour. Sam couldn't believe that this monster was buried inside him. He looked up as he heard the small panel in the cell door slide open.

"Alright Moriarty," spat Hunt, blowing smoke into the cell. "Have you learnt your lesson?"

"What lesson?"

"That you don't mess me around you crazy bastard."

"I'm not messing you around."

"You've...you've got to kill me."

"Don't tempt me."

"No, really. You've got to kill me before the Master takes complete control."

"You are talking rot again Tyler."

"Please...you haven't seen what I've seen...the death, destruction, the evil."

"Our job is to stop that shit, so I think I've seen plenty of evil in my time."

"You've not seen anything like this," he glanced up, fire in his eyes. "I can't control the hate. You must kill me."

"You just earned yourself an indefinite all expenses paid stay in the cells."

The slot slammed shut. Sam looked around he needed to find a way to stop what was happening to him. He heard the sound of a radio through the bars of the cell window but the song wasn't from this era.

_'How come we're so alone? We waste away the days with nicotine and television samples from an era we hate to admit we embrace…We fail at everything we ever even try to attempt, and so the story goes as only Betty knows It's time to take control.'_

"Control…I need to take control."

* * *

"There you are," exclaimed Phyllis, as PC Smith walked through the door. "Where have you been? It's all been kicking off, the Guv is on the warpath and I'm left holding the fort."

"I…I erm…had to go for a Doctor's appointment," he replied, shrugging off the long brown coat he had been wearing over his uniform and hanging it up.

"Next time choose your day off for your appointments. Now, DI Tyler is in cell three and the Guv has given express orders that he's not to be let out. Ok?"

"Alright. Bye," he said running his fingers though his styled brown fringe. "Phew, back to work. Hmmmm…now keys, keys, keys. Ah-ha." He held the key in question up. "Just what I was looking for."

Suddenly he heard approaching footsteps. Seeing no other option he ducked behind the desk.

"I just want a word with him," explained the Doctor. "Something is definitely not quite right."

"But what if we're caught? That Mr Hunt doesn't seem like he'd be very happy if we went snooping around," replied Jo.

"That's why you are staying here - on guard - while I go take a quick peek."

Just as he was about to pass the desk Hunt came striding towards him away from the cells.

"Oy! What did I tell you? Piss off, I'm dealing with a matter of internal discipline and I don't want an audience."

"You can't talk to me like that."

"I can talk how I ruddy well want to." He picked up the receiver of the phone on the desk. "Yeah, you Laurel and Hardy get down here and remove the Doctor and his 'assistant'." Putting the phone down he turned to the Doctor. "I don't like people poking their noses in where they aren't wanted."

"We have-,"

"No right to be here." Ray and Chris came round the corner, trying to look threatening. "Show our visitors the front door…you can do that can't you?"

"Yes, Guv."

"Would you like to come with us?" asked Chris.

"This is an indisposition," protested the Doctor, as Chris and Ray led them away.

Hunt spun on his heels and leaned over the desk.

"Hey you! Stop doing a poor impression of an ostrich and show some respect!"

"Hi," he stood up, grinning manically. "I think I dropped my contact somewhere round here."

"Dropped your brains more like," growled Hunt, grabbing hold of his collar. "You will not shirk of your duties on my watch. I've had it up to 'ere with Phyllis giving me earache because you can't be bothered to show up on time, if at all."

"I have a doctor's note," he gulped, fumbling in his pocket for the piece of paper.

"I don't care if it's a telegram from the queen. It doesn't mean diddly-squat. You will stay glued to this desk and make sure no one goes into or out of cell three. Because if you don't you'll find yourself permanently invalided. Understand?!"

"Perfectly."


	4. Chapter 4

"Cartwright!" yelled Hunt as he re-entered the office.

"Yes, Guv," replied Annie, rushing over files in hand. "Do you want another coffee?"

"No…er, yes." She turned to leave. "Where are you going!?"

"To get you a coffee."

"Not yet! As everyone else is otherwise engaged you get a chance to show your detecting skills."

"Sir?"

"You're coming with me to take another look at that house. Everything leads back there."

"You're not scared of going on your own are you?"

"I'll send you back to uniform if I hear anymore lip like that from you."

"Sorry, Guv," she said with a resigned shrug of the shoulders.

* * *

PC Smith picked up the phone and dialled an impossibly long number -it rang - he waited for the other person to pick up.

"Go back to the house."

"But Doctor…"

"You've got to get there first."

Before the person on the other end could say anything he put the receiver down.

"Now, where was I? Ah, yes…keys."

* * *

"You're looking a bit green at the gills Cartwright," said Hunt, as he got out of the car. "Been eating in the station cafeteria again, have we?"

"I'll be ok in a minute, Guv." She noticed a gun in a holster on his hip, pointing to it she said, "Do you think that's really necessary?"

"Best not take any chances, ay love."

"Guv-,"

"I told you I know what I'm doing."

"No, look." She pointed at the battered blue police call box on the corner of the street. "Is that supposed to be there?"

"Good catch. That weren't 'ere before. Keep an eye on the car will you…I'm going to take a closer look."

"I'll just stay here then," she added, disappointed.

Hunt bowled it over to the police box, a conceited swagger in his gait. Meanwhile Annie glanced over at the house, sure she had seen movement in the window.

"Gu-," she decided it was more convenient if she went to investigate, then she could call Hunt over if she discovered anything important. He was only over the road after all.

* * *

PC Smith slid open the hatch in the cell door.

"Peek-a-boo," he chirped, grinning inanely. "Room service."

"I'll have the champagne," replied Sam with more than a little sarcasm.

"And how are we feeling?"

"Less than fantastic."

"Can I get you anything?"

"The key to these handcuffs would be nice and a way out."

"Well…lets see if we can't work something out, shall we?"

"Why are you being so helpful?" Sam suddenly felt a searing pain in his temples, like a really bad ice cream headache. "Argh!"

"Don't worry, that's just the medicine working."

"Medicine?" gasped Sam.

"It will erase the genetic memory of the Master from your system and hopefully Martha will retrieve the ring with the master template in 2006."

"Martha, Martha Jones?"

"Ye-s. Oh, by the way, the process may have some side effects."

"Like what?"

"Nothing to worry about. Just don't try to fight it."

* * *

Hunt could hear a strange humming coming from the box, like an engine purring. He wasn't quite sure what to make of it but he was never one for being shy when it came to challenging the unknown…he'd put up with Tyler's strange behaviour for what seemed like forever, hadn't he?

"Alright," he shouted, "If there is anyone in there, come out now!"

He doubted there was someone there but it made him feel better to hear his own voice. Hunt tried the door but it was locked. Without a moments hesitation he stepped back before attempting to barge the door open with his shoulder. Unfortunately this was the exact same moment the person inside opened the door and Hunt ended up sprawled in an undignified manner on the interior floor.

"We seem to have a visitor," said a voice, male, local accent. "You going to lay on the floor all day?"

Hunt looked up quickly getting to his feet, in front of him was a man with cropped hair and a leather jacket and just behind him stood a young blond girl.

"What do you think you're playing at you ruddy fool," growled Hunt. "Interfering with a police investigation-," his voice tailed off as he realised where he was standing. "Blummin' eck! It's bigger on the inside!"

* * *

"Hello?" called out Annie stepping into the house, the lock still broken on the door. "Is there someone there? It's ok I'm with the police."

She heard a sound…footsteps from up stairs. She decided to investigate.

"I'm coming up."

Annie moved cautiously hoping that whoever was moving around was friendly. She pushed the bedroom door open and stepped forward the floorboard creaking underfoot.

"Don't be frightened. Only me!"

* * *

Sam shuddered pain coursing through his body. His condition had rapidly got worse. He was having trouble remembering his name and the world around him was blurring. Flashes of the cell merged with moments from his life and others which weren't his…weird ceremonies and a whirling gyre, flames and vast armies. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to block out the images. Suddenly it hit him, a frightening scenario. He could see Annie lying on the floor of the Saxon house at the bottom of the stairs and standing over her was…him.

"Annie!"

Sam opened his eyes, and in front of him stood….his double.

"You can't save her," said the doppelganger.

"This isn't possible. You aren't real," insisted Sam.

"I'm real. It's you that's the fabrication. I'm the real Master."

"What did you do to her? You killed Annie!"


End file.
